


Ледяное спокойствие

by WTF_Winter_19



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaths, Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Parody, Violence, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Эзра Миллер не получил свой текст сценария к началу съемок. Ситуация на съемочной площадке для него становится все более невыносимой, и он пытается решить проблему душевного равновесия благодаря особой методике релаксации.





	Ледяное спокойствие

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Имена актеров в фанфике используются только в связи с их сценическими образами. Никакого отношения к реальным людям написанное не имеет.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, насилие, описания смерти людей
> 
> Автор: Blumenkranz75

**За несколько недель до начала съемок. Кабинет Роулинг.**

— Да. Да, вы правы. Уединение, одиночество, спокойствие — то, что надо. Решил махнуть в кантон Берн.

— Прекрасная идея. Глетчер — незабываемое зрелище. Подумайте о вашей роли, это как раз то, что нужно, — Джоан Роулинг потихоньку оттесняла грудью к двери Эзру Миллера. 

— Ох, чуть не забыл! Сценарий, пожалуйста, дайте, — обернулся он, стоя на пороге. Судя по всему, ее грудь его нисколько не впечатлила, и Миллер пытался пробиться обратно в кабинет, держась за дверной косяк. — Отрепетирую роль. В уединении.

Роулинг иронично улыбнулась и посмотрела в сторону.

— Сценарий еще... дописывается. Мы вас сразу известим. А пока, — она по-дружески похлопала Эзру по плечу, — постарайтесь проникнуться состоянием Криденса. Проникнуться. Понимаете? С головы до ног. В общем, старайтесь.

И Роулинг резко захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом Миллера, едва не прищемив ему самое дорогое. 

И Эзра старался. Он составил себе расписание, в котором учел все до последней минуты. Духовные практики, физические упражнения, обливания холодной водой на морозе после сауны — все это вместе с постоянными размышлениями о трудной судьбе подростка, которого ему предстояло играть, перемежающиеся медитациями. Эзра обладал невероятной усидчивостью. «Персонаж молод. Очень молод, — говорил Миллер себе, тщательно выбривая щетину перед зеркалом. — Надо еще немного похудеть, не помешает, — критически осматривал он себя со всех сторон. — Все-таки играть пятнадцатилетнего надо убедительно». И на следующее утро он выходил на снег, урезав себе дневную норму калорий еще на тридцать процентов.

 

**Первый день съемок.**

Позвали неожиданно. Практически сняли с трехтысячника, не дав насладиться по полной его часом «Ледяного спокойствия». Миллер стоял в студии, смущенно опустив голову и ни на кого не поднимая глаз. Он совершенно забыл про сценарий! Иногда он все же поглядывал сквозь мутное стекло, выискивая глазами режиссера. Может быть, тот тоже запамятовал или почту задержали. Мало ли, что там в снегах бывает.

— Спасибо, снято! — услышал он вдруг над ухом.

Что? Кого? Съемочный день подошел к концу, его не позвали, и уже снято! И сценария до сих пор у него нет. Рассерженный, Эзра резко развернулся и столкнулся со странной худощавой девицей со всклокоченными волосами. Она сосредоточенно ходила туда-сюда по комнате, листала пухлую распечатку, то и дело восклицая: «О, боже! Да ладно!». Иногда она, наморщив лоб, старательно повторяла одну и ту же фразу. На французском.

— Ничосе! — воскликнула девица, чуть не сбив Эзру. — Надо же, у тебя такая длинная роль. Тебя ведь сегодня снимали не переставая.

Эзра от удивления потерял дар речи.

— Ах, да. Клаудия. Клаудия Ким, — представилась она, протягивая руку.

— Эзра. Миллер, — растерянно сказал он. — Это... это сценарий, да? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Ким, бегом сюда! — гаркнули из соседнего павильона, и она стремительно убежала, бросив на ходу распечатку. Пока никто не видел, Эзра подобрал распечатку и покинул студию.

 

**Второй день съемок.**

Казалось, никто в нем опять не нуждался. Миллер растерянно топтался среди снующих вокруг причудливо разодетых людей. Да и на людей они были не похожи. Сценарий, который он так не по-джентльменски стянул у Ким, полностью разочаровал его. Пожалуй, его стоит вернуть обратно и просто разорвать идиотский контракт со студией и мадам Роулинг. Тут он услышал, как рядом кто-то громко всхлипывает. Знакомая фигура Ким в слишком обтягивающем платье скорбно притулилась около старого сундука. Эзра смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, пока его наконец не заметили.

— А... это ты, везунчик... — проговорила Клаудия сквозь слезы и подняла голову. — А мне слова-а-а сократили... ы-ы-ы...

— Почему? — удивился Эзра, глядя больше в проем ее декольте — там поместилась бы отвертка! — чем на ее заплаканное лицо. И подал ей носовой платок.

— Я сценарий потеря-а-ла...

В голову Эзры пришла одна гениальная — как всегда — мысль.

— Слушай... давай сегодня устроим побег....

— Что?! — успела удивиться Ким до того, как из громкоговорителя в студии раздалось «Спасибо, снято!».

Эзра крепко сжал кулаки. Во что бы то ни стало он не даст прорваться гневу сейчас. Он представил себе морозное утро, поскрипывающий снег под ногами, завитки пара, вырывающиеся из его рта. Только не сейчас. Он подождет следующего съемочного дня.

 

**Третий день съемок.**

Вспотевшая в своем обтягивающем платье Ким-Нагини тяжело и прерывисто дышала. Она уже пятнадцатый дубль делала «мостик» за «мостиком» и, кажется, дошла до полного изнеможения. Миллер огляделся. В очередной раз выслушав монолог о маледиктусе — согласно сценарию, Эзра решил, что пора. Упражнение «Ледяное спокойствие» помогло ему сосредоточиться на главном и закинуть горящие смоляные шарики на палках прямо в центр шатра. Успев вовремя развернуться, он пробил чью-то голову подвернувшейся под руку железякой и, не обращая внимания на вопли, крики боли и запах горелого мяса, пробивался вперед. Руки от разбрызгавшихся мозгов он вытирал на ходу. Клаудия не отставала от него — он видел, как она набросилась на очередного статиста и нанесла ему несколько точных ударов ножом прямо в глаз. Где она его прятала, Эзра так и не спросил, хотя догадывался.

Он все же боялся вида крови, а жестокость Ким неприятно поразила его. Окровавленный глаз статиста долго стоял перед его внутренним взором, пока очередной тролль чуть не отдавил ему ногу. Рассердившись не на шутку, Эзра размахнулся как следует и попал прямо по пальцам ног тролля. Хруст он воспринял как звуки музыки, но вот шлепок от удара грузного тела об асфальт ему не понравился.

Слов «Спасибо, снято!» они оба так и не услышали, так как успели добежать до запасного выхода на узкую улочку, где их ждал автомобиль.

— Ну что ж, жалко, конечно, — проговорила худая женщина, переступая через обожженный труп статиста-тролля. Она недовольно поморщилась, разглядывая обнажившиеся кости, и отвернулась. — Теперь придется снова доставать его с этих гор. Хорошо, что не в Гималаи отправился, и то дело.

— Думаю, мы можем вычеркнуть из сценария дальнейшие сцены с цирком? — спросил ее невысокий мужчина с белой, торчащей вверх шевелюрой. Он отпихнул носком ботинка чей-то палец обратно в лужу крови.

— Да, сокращаем и переписываем, — кивнула ему Роулинг, задумчиво осматривая остатки палатки. — Мощь-то какая! — восхищенно выдохнула она. — А с этими что делать? — она обвела рукой поле боя. Тут и там сквозь вздымающуюся пыль виднелись чьи-то обугленные тела; иногда кучка какого-то тряпья начинала внезапно шевелиться и стонать.

— Добьем раненых и наймем новых статистов, — бодро ответил ей белобрысый, что-то перечеркивая в распечатке злополучного сценария. — Этого добра у нас по два доллара ведро.

 

**Где-то в Альпах.**

Эзра с Клаудией уже которую неделю отсиживались в утонувшем в снегу домике. Связь с остальным миром прервалась еще две недели назад после очередного снегопада. Казалось, все это играло им на руку: никто не преследовал их после доставшегося такой кровавой ценой побега. Впрочем, Эзра ничуть не раскаивался, ведь его обманули и провели как ребенка: возраст его персонажа оказался далеко не таким молодым, как ему втюхали поначалу. И слов мало. Одно было плохо — деньги потихоньку заканчивались, так что Ким, так и не получившая еще свой гонорар, начала первая страдать и порывалась сбежать в большой мир, как только освободится дорога.

Каково же было их удивление, когда свежим, морозным и солнечным днем они получили почту с приглашением явиться в студию для продолжения съемок. Будто ничего не случилось! Ким даже обещали диалог, да еще и на французском. Воодушевившись, Клаудия всю оставшуюся до съемок неделю приставала к Эзре со своим произношением и не давала ему покоя. Только картина заснеженной вершины воссоздавало в нем душевное равновесие и спокойствие.

 

**Четвертый день съемок.**

— И это все? — расширенный, по словам Роулинг, сценарий полетел ей в лицо. Впрочем, она ловко увернулась, но тут же споткнулась на осколке кирпича. 

— Две коротенькие фразы на французском! А я так старалась! — топала ногами Ким. 

— Из-за вас погибла старушка-божий одуванчик, разрушена мансарда в доме-памятнике старины, — перечислял белобрысый тип, похожий на Джонни Деппа. Как оказалось, его глаза были разноцветными. Ни Ким, ни Миллер его раньше не видели. — Студия больше не может оплачивать ваши услуги! Статисты — еще куда ни шло, но убивать исполнителей второстепенных ролей — ни в какие ворота не лезет! Так что, голубчики, следующую сцену вычеркиваем, — и он демонстративно перечеркнул две страницы красной ручкой. 

Как в тумане, стараясь не глядеть на маленький труп, распростершийся на полу среди обломков кирпичей, стекла и гипсокартона, Эзра и Клаудия ушли, пообещав вернуться к назначенному сроку. Деньги на дороге не валяются, а за гостиницу платить надо.

 

**Пятый день съемок.**

— Так кто-нибудь мне скажет наконец, кто я? — Эзра кидался на толпу статистов на скамьях амфитеатра. Люди в ужасе разбегались, завидев его, устраивая давку и свалку. Тут и там слышались отвратительные вопли, снова кого-то давили насмерть, грабили и убивали.

Миллер стремился попасть к белобрысому человеку, стоявшему в круге на сцене, но его крепко держала за руку Ким. С большим трудом ему удалось от нее отцепиться и пробиться к тому, от которого веяло мощью ледяного спокойствия.

— Что это все вокруг? — спросил Эзра, глядя в разноцветные, такие понимающие глаза.

— Все это было ради тебя, Криденс, — ответил разноглазый и за один миг перенес его от всех ужасов массовой бойни. Туда, где царил лед, белый снег и вечные, мудрые горы.

 

**Где-то в Альпах.**

— Это было все же рискованно. Постарайтесь относиться к нему помягче, — прошептала Роулинг. Гриндевальд спокойно рассматривал ее.

— Какая вам разница? — удивленно сказал он. — Свою часть договора я выполнил. Съемки закончены, фильмец вы можете показать этим магглам. И вы оказались правы — из взрослого действительно можно сделать обскура. Откуда вам известен рецепт?

— Ну, это наше семейное. Я, хоть и сквиб, но кое-что знаю. Обращайтесь, если что, — иронично улыбнулась она и подняла тяжелый чемоданчик. 

Гриндевальд равнодушно посмотрел, как она уходит, и, чуть помедлив, вытащил тяжелую черную палочку с квадратным сечением. Он приблизился к Криденсу, стоящему перед большим окном. Завороженно, не сводя глаз с одной точки, он смотрел на белые сверкающие горы. Вершины, покрытые снегом, представляли собой великолепный вид.

— Попробуй прицелиться во-он в ту вершину, Аурелиус, — сказал Геллерт, подавая Криденсу палочку. 

Тот повертел ее в пальцах и направил палочку в окно. Ледяное спокойствие дышало каждой клеточкой его тела и не давало отвлекаться на всякую мирскую суету. Теперь он сможет направлять его силу туда, куда пожелает. И неважно, что на самом деле он вовсе не Эзра, а Криденс, который на самом деле Аурелиус Дамблдор, который на самом деле... Ничего не важно. 

Эзра-Криденс прицелился. Верхушку горы вместе со снежной шапкой снесло, будто ее и не было.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Ледяное спокойствие"


End file.
